Moon May Cry
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Over 1,000 years ago, humankind fought against the forces of evil an darkness from the cold underworld. Queen Serenity prayed for the seemingly endless war to end, and it did. A devil named Sparda saw the beauty of the light and woke to justice, and ended the war, though he could not save the Moon Kingdom. Now a new tale is told about a girl who wields the light and dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and happy new year to all. It's now 2013 and to start off I'm producing two new fanfics, co-written with shadowwriter329. Both are Sailor Moon fanfics, and this is a Devil May Cry crossover. I'll say it now that Usagi replaces Dante and the events of Sailor Moon and Devil May Cry will blend. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Devil May Cry. If I did then I'd be rich and wouldn't be stuck to writing fanfiction. I doubt that shadowwriter owns either as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Devil's Moon Star**

An alarm clock rang in a girl's room. Unfortunately, the girl that occupied the room was far from a 'normal' girl. Her hair was as white as fresh snow, her blue eyes held an icy kindness in them, and her figure was slightly above average for a girl her age. She got up and crushed the alarm clock.

"Dammit, I did again, and I'm late for school." Tsukino Usagi said as she started changing for the day, from her sleepwear into her school uniform. She looked to the desk that held some homework and a pair of large pistols in different colors, one black and the other white. She was about to rush out, but decided to look at one particular object, a large sword with the hilt having a ribcage with both sides looking like a screaming skull, but one side had horns. 'Daddy.' She thought before rushing out the room, while grabbing an amulet that had a strange crimson gem. Usagi ran down the stair where her mother held up some toast for her. Usagi grabbed it and started for the door, only pausing for her shoes. "Oh, I'm sorry but I broke the alarm again." and she raced out the door before her mother could scorn her.

Usagi raced down the street to her school. She was making good time and maybe she wouldn't be late, for once. She then heard the sound of a couple of boys in a park on the way to her school. A bunch of boys were kicking and beating up a dark furred cat.

Usagi frowned before she made her way over there. "Hey, leave that cat alone!"

One of the boys sneered, "Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

Faster then what he expected Usagi was now in front of him and kicked him in the face. She held back but he still gotten his nose broken and it was also bleeding. The other two boys watched wide-eyed at this before they quickly grabbed their friend and ran as fast as they could. Usagi sighed before she knelt down and checked the cat over. It was pretty much alright. She grabbed a bandage from her bag and placed it on its forehead. "There you go that should help." As the cat stared at her Usagi remembered she needed to be somewhere. "Oh I still need to get to class, and I have a test in English today."

She ran off again, leaving the cat behind. She saw the school and muttered, "Yes, almost…" the bell rang, showing that classes have started. "Too late." Usagi went into the classroom and tried to sit down, but her teacher caught her, "Late again I see Tsukino Usagi-san. How many times does this make?"

"It was just a few seconds, a minute tops, and it's not like there isn't a good reason for being late." The teacher just sighed and mumbled something before letting Usagi take her seat. School seemed to pass quickly after the test, but she still felt tired. She started to leave at a leisurely pace when a girl with wavy brown hair, freckles on her face, and brown eyes caught up with her. "Usagi-chan! How'd you think you did on the test?"

"Yeah! I don't think I did too well, but that's because I forgot to study." A boy interrupted before Usagi could say anything. He was around the two girls' age and wore the male uniform of their school, but thick glasses blocked his eyes.

"Umino, Naru was talking to me first, and you should just stop. When you try to show off you just become annoying. As for the test, I'm not that worried, but I want to blow some steam off." Naru seemed shocked at the implication that her friend had studied.

"Well, I don't know about stress relief, but my mom got a new shipment of jewelry recently. Let's stop by Osa-P for a bit."

"Sure, and no nerds allowed." Usagi and Naru left, but the nerd comment had no malice in it. Umino just sighed as the two girls left.

Meanwhile, in a far off location, a group of beings were gathered as an attractive woman with flowing red hair, wearing a dark dress, gazed into a dark purple crystal orb.

"So, the Silver Crystal has not been located?" She spoke to the crowd of dark looking beings.

The group responded as one, "No, my lady." The woman seemed to sigh as she concentrated on the floating rod with the dark crystal orb. Then she spoke once more, "Our great master desires much energy. If we cannot locate the Silver Crystal, then let us first give our ruler the energy of human life force."

"Queen Beryl." A voice spoke as a blue flame began to materialize and a man appeared from the flame. "Will you allow that duty to me, Jadeite?" The man himself could be said to be attractive, as he had blonde hair and blue eyes. His clothes were a simple dark uniform.

"My Youma, Morga, is already collecting the energy of humans." Queen Beryl allowed him the duty to collect the life force of humans.

Usagi looked at the different jewels displayed before her, "Wow Naru these look amazing."

Her best friend nodded, "I know, they are part of our new shipment. Not only that but with this sale going on we are getting a lot costumers buying them."

"No kidding." Usagi noticed how so many of the costumers were women or girls that were interested in jewels, but she shuddered when she noticed a particularly gaudy woman who almost covered herself in jewels. 'Definitely don't want to turn out like that.' She thought to herself as she overheard a woman that looked like an older Naru without freckles.

"Hi mom." Naru said as her mother had apparently spaced off for a bit. She turned around and noticed the two. "Oh, Naru-chan. I was just advertising the jewelry. Who is this young lady?" Usagi was a little on guard since the woman seemed to have an otherworldly feel, but kept it to herself. Best to not alert a possible demon before she could kill it.

"Yo, name's Usagi. I'm Naru's friend." The woman then almost pushed them to the counter and took out a box containing a diamond ring. "This ring normally sells for 50,000 yen, but for a friend of Naru-chan's, I'll knock it down to 30,000 yen." The many costumers, wanting to get such a good bargain, overheard this. Usagi didn't buy anything, but was almost shoved out. As she started home, Usagi noticed the game shop had the new Sailor V game out. "Heh, people get so worked up over a girl in a perv's fantasy doing a few heroic acts." She then had an older man catch her eye for a bit before noticing he stopped by the Osa-P jewelry store. "Weirdo, unless he's looking for something for his sweetheart." She then went home, without noticing a particular dark furred cat following her. 'I'm certain that she's the one, but I don't remember her having that particular hair color or that attitude. I'm sure I can help curb that cocky attitude of hers in time. If only I can get this bandage off! I know that she was worried about me, but I can't talk like this.' The cat thought as she had tailed the girl the whole day.

Usagi entered her room and closed her doors. After she placed her weapons back in their spot before she flopped down onto her bed. She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. A scratching at her window got her attention. She groaned and turned over to see that same cat from before wanting to get in. seeing as it was not going to go away she went to the window and open it.

The cat jumped inside and onto her bed. Usagi closed the window and looked at the cat. It stared up at her. "So you followed me home huh? Well I guess that's expected, since I helped you out." She then noticed the cat was trying to get the bandage off. "Hey now I am sure you don't like it but that's helping you."

The cat did not stop for a minute before it gave a pleading look at Usagi. Said girl sighed,

"Fine but don't come crying to me it you do not feel better later." And she pulled the bandage off, maybe a little too fast as it winched as it came off. Then the cat looked at her and said, "I thank you for that but it did more harm then good."

Usagi stared at the cat. She knew it was not a demon or possessed 'cause her house has spells, seals and wards to keep them away. They could not even get within five feet of the house. "Okay I'll be blunt, who the hell are you?" seeing as this could not be a normal cat. "Well, I see that you are taking the fact that I am talking quite well is good, but there's no reason to use such language. As for my name, I am called Luna." Luna introduced herself and added a slight bow out of respect. Usagi just sat down and picked up the white gun, which she named Ivory. "So, what brings you here?" Usagi was just checking a few things with the gun and kept it aimed away from Luna, shocking the cat as she held the guns as if she used them her entire life, and in the fact that the guns were far heavier for a normal man to use. Never mind the fact that a fourteen-year-old middle school student was holding it.

"I've been searching for the chosen soldiers, and you are one of them. You must seek the others out and protect the reincarnated princess of the Moon Kingdom. In fact the people in the jewelry store, Osa-P, are in terrible danger." That confirmed Usagi's hidden fear at the possibility of demonic influence. She was about to get her sword when Luna flipped in the air and a medallion of sorts dropped on her bed. "Use this to transform into Sailor Moon with the phrase 'Moon prism power make up'." The girl looked at the cat with a bit of skepticism, but decided to humor her. She took the pendant and said the phrase. She finished transforming and was wearing a one piece with skirt, long heeled boots, a red ribbon in the back, crescent moon earrings, a tiara with a ruby in the center, and odd hair ornaments that were integrated with her buns. Usagi looked at the finished transformation. "What the hell!? I look like a old perv's fantasy!"

"Now's not the time for wardrobe complaints! We have to save the people before their life force is completely drained!" Luna said and Usagi grabbed her sword, Rebellion and kept it on her back, without any sort of strap or sheathe. Luna noticed the sword and was beside herself, "Young lady I do not even know why you have guns and swords in your room but you cannot take them with you. Youma cannot be harmed by mortal weapons and it will only,"

"Relax Luna I got this, beside Rebellion is no normal weapon." Usagi said. "Lets go I believe I know where this 'youma' is."

Luna stared at her as she jumped out of her window. 'She was able to figure out where the youma was already.'

Usagi made it to the shop and as she entered she found that everyone on the floor. She checks the closest one and found that they were still alive, but only just. She heard some one cry out in fear and Usagi knew it was her friend. She ran to the back and found her being attack by a monster. 'So this must be the youma Luna was talking about.' Usagi thought before she got closer to help her best friend. Naru was held in the air as the monster had her clawed hand on her neck. "Hey! Put. Her. Down!" She said with a tone that said she meant business.

The monster turned it head 180 degrees and the wrinkled neck stretched as she did so. The monster has winkled skin a long face with pointed ears and yellow eyes in a sea of black. On her forehead was a red scar or mark that seemed like a bursting star.

The monster laughed with pointed teeth, "So another one to offer her life force." She then dropped Naru before she turned her body facing Usagi and sent her hand, with it stretching to grab at her. Usagi saw this and jumped away. She was glad her powers in this form help her out. The monster flew at her and Usagi grabbed Rebellion and slashed at the youma. The youma felt that the weapon was not normal and dodge it. It barely but her side but the fact it did was something else.

"I won't let you hurt anymore of these people!" Usagi said as the monster laughed horribly at her, recovering from the shock of getting cut. "Who do you think you are to give me orders?" Usagi smirked and did a few poses as she spoke, "I'm born form both the dark and light side of the moon, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" She finished up and dodged another incoming strike. "I don't care who you are, but your life force will be offered to the great master!" The youma then started slashing at Usagi from a distance, but said girl kept dodging with near gravity defying acrobatics. The youma was getting frustrated as she kept out of Rebellion's range. 'That sword is not a mortal weapon.' The youma thought as it barely dodged another lightning fast strike. "Rise and attack this insolent whelp!" The youma commanded as the people started to get up.

'They act as if they're possessed. This demon's going to pay!' She thought as she started to dodge the people. She knew that they weren't possessed as there was no demonic taint, at least from what the demons she knew of. Usagi was put in a bad position as the youma began to strike, but was interrupted when a rose knocked the hand away.

"Sailor Moon, this has been your first battle against a youma, and I am impressed. You have not cried nor harmed these people." The man said, as he wore a tuxedo and a mask with a top hat on his head. The youma and Usagi had a taken some time to look at the man himself. "Who the hell are you?" Usagi asked the masked man getting his attention.

"I am Tuxedo Kamen." He answered, but as soon as Usagi heard the name, she jumped on the pillar behind her, kicked off it with incredible strength, and had launched herself to the youma and pinned her away from the rest of the crowd. "Without humans to use as your puppets, your just a slightly smarter demon." Were the last words the youma heard before Usagi quickly chopped her head off with Rebellion, turning her to dust. 'Just like a Seven Hell Soldier.'

Meanwhile, Jadeite mentally cursed as a sphere of light, made of the stolen life force, disappeared from his hand. 'Morga failed. Queen Beryl will not be pleased.' He simply vanished from the room, planning the next course of action to obtain the necessary life force offering.

The next day everything was back to normal. Usagi was late to class again and everyone that was affected by the youma recovered. Even though some people remembered what had happen was fine by Usagi, although she could live with one certain aspect. "Dude I hear she was wearing just a cute outfit." One boy in her class said.

"I know and she carries a large sword that used to cut off that demon's head."

"She sounds like a valkyrie from World of Warcraft, or a different RP game."

Usagi eyed twitched hearing different things these boys were saying, 'Why couldn't people forget things like this? It would make my life so much better.'

Naru watched her friend and giggled at her reaction. "Ah I know you hate when boys talk about pervert and geeky stuff like this but you know it is harmless."

"Yeah till something happens and it's no longer harmless." Usagi replied.

Naru shook her head "Well I'm grateful that Sailor Moon was able to save everyone."

Usagi nodded, even if she didn't know the truth she was glad her friend was alright. Naru then asked, "So what's this I hear about a new cat?"

Usagi smiled as she begun telling about how she found her, omitting the talking part of course. Said cat was watching her from a tree branch. 'I am glad Usagi was able to defeat the youma, and without magic. I am surprise that sword was even able to hurt it let alone kill it. I am missing something but I will get to the bottom of it.'


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that I've been using the Sailor Moon episodes with Devil May Cry elements added, but I do hope you've been enjoying it.**

**Disclaimer: Neither shadowwriter329 or myself own Sailor Moon or Devil May Cry. If we did we wouldn't be writing fanfiction and would be rich. Also, we aren't taking a cent or charging people to read this.**

* * *

**-Chapter 2: The Devil's Fortune-**

It was an average evening as various young women gathered around a man. In fact it wasn't just women, but some men too. The man that they gathered to was an elderly but skilled fortune-teller. Jadeite stood in disguise at the back of the line while some women chatted about how good the place was. 'Foolish humans' he thought before he took off for parts unknown.

* * *

"What? You still haven't found the Silver Crystal?" Queen Beryl asked the mass of dark beings gathered in her throne room, her dark crystal rod floating in mid air.

"We must hurry and find it. Our great leader is waiting for a great amount of energy."

"Leave it to us." They replied to their queen as Jadeite teleported into the room.

"Is that you Jadeite?" Jadeite bowed and answered, before allowing his queen to continue. "As you have heard, we have not found the Silver Crystal, and thus you must collect human life force." He smiled as he explained that his next plan had already begun.

* * *

Meanwhile, Usagi was sleeping in once more as a chicken based alarm clock replaced the previous one. Rebellion was neatly placed in a corner as Ebony and Ivory were neatly placed in a locked area of the desk.

"Wake up!" Luna said, and wake up she did. Just in a typical Usagi fashion: by smashing the alarm clock without intending too. "At least you have some ability to wake up on time, otherwise finding the other Sailor Senshi would be difficult."

"Damn, I got get dressed and going." Usagi said, getting out and ready for the day. Usagi groaned as she stood in the hallway carrying buckets of water. "Damn Luna getting me up too late." She muttered, even though it really wasn't Luna's fault, Usagi just felt like it was. "If she does that again I'm going to shave her."

When she was finally was able to go back into the classroom Usagi notice that Umino was bugging her friend again. "I mean it shouldn't be too much of a bother, just two friends going to see a movie both have an interest in and that is coming out. If people see it as a date then that is their error."

"The problem is you'll also see it as a date and wish it was." Usagi said.

Umino turned to her, "If you feel that way then why not come with me and prove me wrong."

"Because you also want to go with me, and it'd be a win for you." Usagi said eyeing him, "And way to rebound there. Not even rejected yet, and you're already trying for a different date. At least you're smart enough to know when you're going to be rejected. Like right now."

Umino sighed seeing a losing battle when he saw one and went back to his seat, thinking of a new plan to get one of them to date him.

* * *

Umino walked on the street after school, looking at a portable device that had a screen. He was looking at the screen that then showed a picture of himself and Usagi as a happily married couple. 'According to my fortune teller device, which was made with my own vision, Usagi or Naru and I are the perfect couple.' He then saw a flyer for a place called 'House of Fortune'. 'Maybe I should see a fortuneteller for an outside opinion.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Usagi herself was passing by the same place, but instead of noticing the large and ornate place, she looked at the old fortune-teller in the ally. "There's usually a huge ass line here, did something happen old man?" The old man himself laughed a bit at Usagi's statement, feeling that she wasn't trying to show disrespect. "It's because I have competition now. Look" Usagi looked to the store that was just across the street saying 'House of Fortune'.

"How gaudy can a place get?" She could almost feel something coming from there, but it was still too early to tell. "The beautiful fortune-teller of Juubangai owns that place."

"Does she do the same type that you do or something darker like gyromancy?"

"I'm not sure, but people do like new things." The man was melancholy a bit when he answered her question, but then Usagi simply held out her palm. "Then why don't you give me a reading?" The man took out a magnifying glass and looked. He was somewhat shocked at the results. "It appears that you will have a long life, but it will be filled with strife and bloodshed. You will face many adversaries, but gain allies and friends as well. I also see a tragic reunion with a lost relative, but as for the immediate present, there seems to be a boy that likes you that you see every day." Usagi wasn't sure what to make of it. The bloodshed and strife part she could understand, being the daughter of the devil Sparda left her with all of Hell to contend with. 'He'll probably be wrong. Vergil-nii is dead.' She thought as she left. The fortuneteller himself was quite confused at the reading of such a young girl.

* * *

The next day after school, Usagi was walking down the street while carrying Luna, who she smuggled around, in her arms. Luna looked up at Usagi and said, "So where are we going?"

"Oh just to the arcade, I need to relax a little."

Luna did not understand, "What is this arcade and how does it let you relax?"

"It is a place where people go to play different games. Most do it for fun, relaxation, and to hang out with friends." Usagi said.

The arcade then came into view and Luna looked from game to game and the different people playing them. "Why do you have to relax right now? I am sure there are better places to go to do that, and you try to relax enough as it is! You are too laid back for my taste or your own good."

"To bad, so sad. You're not my mother so I don't really have to listen to you. I brought you along so you'd stop complaining about being stuck home all day, or whatever you're complaining about." Usagi said as she saw a crowd around a game.

Luna's eye twitched at that comment. 'I have my work cut out for me if I am going to curb that laid back and cocky attitude of hers. A princess should not act like this.'

The crowd was around one of the new Sailor V games and she peeks and saw the game play, 'Even if the outfits seem pervy, the game looks good. Makes me think about how I fought that youma earlier this week.'

Behind her someone said, "Oh Usagi nice to see you, interested in our new Sailor V game?"

Usagi turned and she saw a tall teen with blond hair blue eyes and wore a uniform of a worker at the arcade. "Oh hey Motoki, just curious about it. It looks good even if the girl seems to be made by some perverted fantasy."

Motoki laughed, "Well you know how it is, although with this new Sailor Moon the game makers might try and add her in too." he laughed again and missed Usagi's eye twitching. "How about I show you how the game goes?"

"I can figure out things myself. Hell, when I get in high school I'm looking to get a motorcycle license." Usagi said as she placed the hundred yen in the game slot. She played the game decently for her first try, but she still lost. Luna just watched, as Motoki put a hundred yen in and took Usagi's place, and he played well. 'He's probably been playing the game for a bit. He does work in an arcade.' Usagi thought before Luna started nudging her towards the door, wanting to get out. "Sorry, but I think my cat wants me home. Luna gets irritated easily." She and Motoki said their goodbyes, despite being in the middle of a game. Usagi came by the ally where the old fortune-teller usually set up shop, and that the gaudy 'House of Fortune' was situated. "You really need to work on your manners. It wouldn't do to meet the princess without proper etiquette, and we still have yet to find the other Senshi."

"Geez, you think a soldier is paid for etiquette?" She noticed that the old fortune-teller was gone before saying, "Where's the old man?"

'Did the guy move away, or did something else happen?' She thought, but decided to try heading home, but bumped into someone. "Hey dumpling head, you should watch where you're going." It was the strange black haired man with blue eyes that was eyeing the Osa-P jewelry store. "Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going."

"I could see that dumpling head." This got Usagi a little on the miffed side as he was just negatively referring to her hair. "Stop calling me dumpling head! You're a rude bastard to insult someone that you don't know." The older man just stared at her before making his retort. "You're calling me rude? You just called someone a bastard without even knowing them. you're not going to get a boyfriend if you don't act more lady like."

"Look, I'll just head home, and next time don't ogle jewelry stores unless you're gay, a jeweler, or looking for some nice ice for your girl." Usagi and Luna took off leaving an single, frustrated college student without even introducing each other.

* * *

Umino noticed that Usagi was walking by, but saw her mood and wisely said nothing to her. He sighed before he eyed the 'House of Fortune'. 'Well it couldn't hurt to get my fortune told. Maybe it could help me with Naru or Usagi.' And he went inside.

Inside, sitting at a table, was the fortune-teller, a beautiful woman with long black hair, pale skin, and a crimson circle on her forehead, shuffling a deck of tarot cards. "Come in child and please sit down." As Umino did this that fortune-teller split the deck into three and place them on the table. "Pick one deck child, and perhaps the future will be told."

Umino pointed to one and she lifted three cards off the top and placed them face down on the table in front of Umino. She flipped the first, "The Magician, sometimes called The Scholar, you have sought the power of knowledge in the past, and still do today." She flipped the second one. "Ah, The Lovers, you seek the attention of a special lady. Alas, the card is reversed, telling me you have not had any luck in your advances."

Umino sighed, "Well hopefully that will change."

The fortune-teller smirked before she flipped the last one. "I think this card is the key," she said, "The Devil card. The path of the devil will help you acquire all that you seek."

Umino was surprised. "Well maybe being a bad boy will get her attention." He muttered. Then the card floated into the air and flew right into his shirt pocket. He looked at the fortune-teller. "A gift, may it help you find your path."

Umino left the shop wondering what he could do, not notice the fortune-teller was smiling darkly at him.

* * *

The next day Usagi leaned back with her eyes closes as the class ended, "Hey Usagi," Naru said, "Do you have any plans for after school?"

Before Usagi could answer Umino was in front of them, "I do believe she is wanting to go on a date with me," he then turned to Naru, "Don't feel left out Naru, you can join us."

Usagi gave him a blank stare, but she notice something was up about him. "Do I have to tattoo my answer to your face or something Umino? The answer is, and will always be, no."

She got up with Naru to go to lunch. Umino frowned before there was a glint in is eyes. "That was kinda harsh Usagi," Naru stated.

"Well he's being even more annoying today for some reason." Usagi replied. "Come on lets eat on the roof."

They didn't notice that Umino just went into the hall with his lunch and started eating.

When lunch ended and as Usagi and Naru were heading back to class they found one teacher lecturing Umino, "Now I expected better from a top student Mr. Umino, you know there is no eating in the halls. This is not some preschool here." The female teacher turned as she noticed Usagi and Naru. "I hope you two were not following this mans example and eating the hallways. Well then get to class theEEEEKKKK!" with her back turned to Umino he flipped the teacher's short skirt, showing her panties to the group.

The teacher quickly fixed the skirt and turned with a glare at Umino. "GURIO UMINO! I WILL NOT HAVE THAT KIND OF BEHAVIOR HERE! DETENTION TODAY!" and with that the teacher left with a huff.

The girls blinked at what happen as Umino went inside the classroom. "What just happened?" asked Naru.

"Better question is when did Umino grow a pair." Usagi stated wonder what the hell just happen but she knew if he did that to her or Naru he would be eating through a straw. It wasn't long after lunch when Umino started up trouble again, but this time he wasn't alone. He was reading a comic and finding it so funny that he was interrupting class. "Mr. Umino, you already have detention for your outburst earlier an-" She didn't finish her sentence, as she was walking to confiscate the comic, but another student tripped her. "Shouldn't teachers like you be more silent and careful when walking?" Usagi noticed that it was another student that wasn't classified as a 'troublemaker'. It was a break time and people were wondering if Usagi was the cause of the sudden change in behavior. "I know it's not your fault Usagi."

"I know Naru, but they're just assuming I did something." They started walking outside when they heard a bit of a commotion. They saw that Umino and a group of boys their age were demolishing a window and even injured a teacher. "Hey, Umino, what the hell's your deal?"

"Oh come on Usagi? Don't you like bad boys?" Umino asked with a confident smirk. Usagi kept her icy blue eyes in a slight glare at him. "No, I may be cocky, but I don't cause trouble on purpose. You should know that better then anyone." Umino seemed to not listen as he then advanced towards the two. "I'm sure you and Naru wouldn't mind a date with, you are called 'the devil'." Umino was then on the ground faster then anyone could see. "You're only half right!" She could feel something dark, almost demonic. Luna was around and fell 'Now I can gather the life force for lord Jadeite.' thought the fortune-teller.

* * *

Jadeite was once again holding a sphere of light, made of human life force. "Perhaps the life force of the rebellious youth will please Queen Beryl."

* * *

School was over and Usagi and Luna were arguing in her room. "Please just transform into Sailor Moon and we can find whoever is doing this."

"Is that always your suggestion for this? Transform every time something's going on? Well let me tell you I don't need to transform to take care of this youma." Usagi said as she grabbed Rebellion.

Luna was beside herself, "Now listen here young lady! I can put up with you attitude, your rudeness, and even the fact you own dangerous weapons, but you cannot take on a youma by yourself! Your powers as Sailor Moon is-"

"You think I am just a defenseless little girl when I'm not Sailor Moon? Let me tell you, yes that power is different, but I can still handle myself fine without it." Usagi then walked out of her room as she slammed her door.

Luna scowled, 'Well I am not going to let her pride be her undoing.' She grabbed the pendent in her mouth and jumped out the window after her.

* * *

Usagi was looking around for Umino, what better way to find out what was going on then from the horse's mouth? She found Umino with a bunch of the other boys that were causing trouble before was in an ally way. Umino spotted her, "Oh Usagi did you finally come for that date?"

"Hold that thought," she said before she kneaded him in the gut. As he hunched forward she grabbed him by his hair and slammed his nose into her knee. "Gep her, she brofe ny noze." Umino said through a heavy nosebleed.

The others charged at her. Usagi grabbed the wrist on one of them and twisted it before she kicked him in the chest. She moved to the next boy and slammed the bottom of both her palms right to his temples. As he was dazed, she sent a bunch of palm thrust to his unprotected chest before she slammed him into the wall. Usagi ducked under two punched before she hit both boys in the face. Before they could recover she grabbed both their head and slammed them together. The last boy charged for a tackle, but she ran at him and slid under his feet tripping him. Usagi then got up and grabbed the boy before she shoved him into an open dumpster.

Usagi turned back to Umino and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Do you realize how many bones I still have left to break?" Umino gulped very scared, "Now Umino, what caused this change? Why are you acting like this? And you better not lie to me cause I'll know."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

Usagi pulled back her fist to hit him when he cried out, "I just went to a fortune teller, and she said the best way to get a girl like you was to follow the path of the devil. That's it I swear."

Usagi stopped, "The new fortune teller?"

"Yes! She even gave me this card," Umino said as he pulled the devil card and showed her. Usagi took the card and looked at it. She felt the dark energy inside it, and knew what she had to do. "Good to know," she simply said before she walked over and threw Umino into the dumpster as well. "Now, stay there until you come to your senses." Usagi then went to the 'House of Fortune' to take care of the problem itself. Luna was following Usagi as quickly as she could. Usagi herself decided that she didn't need to transform into Sailor Moon, there wasn't any need to fight in what she deemed as a hentai cosplay. She kept rebellion on her back and her guns, Ebony and Ivory, strapped in a holster, but she did change into a different outfit while she was at home. This outfit consisted of a red overcoat that flowed down to her knees, a black corset that could barely be seen underneath the coat, black skintight jeans that showed off her figure, and semi-heeled boots for ease of movement. "All right demon, your time has come."

"Wait." Luna spoke before Usagi could do anything, catching up to the young hunter. "I know that you don't like wearing the Sailor Moon outfit, but it does offer powers that you've yet to discover. Please transform Usagi-chan!" Luna's tone was borderline begging for her to transform. Usagi silently refused and opened the door to the 'House of Fortune'.

* * *

Usagi entered the shop and found the fortune-teller sitting at her table. "Hello child, have you come for your fortune?"

Usagi pulled Ivory out of its holster and pointed it at her, "No I came for you."

The fortune-teller smiled darkly at her, "You really do not want to see th-"

BANG!

Usagi fired a shot and the bullet sliced the fortune-teller's cheek, much to her surprise. 'How did that gun hurt me?'

"Now that I have your attention, you're the one causing trouble." It wasn't a question.

The youma scowled, she was expecting Sailor Moon, not this girl. She grabbed the deck near her hand and threw it into the air. They floated in the air before a few shot at Usagi. She simple shot them out of the air. More flew at her, and she jumped to the side and rolled to her feet.

Usagi ran around the room as more cards flew at her and landed into the hard wood behind her as she ran. The youma's hair grew and it lashed out at her. Usagi jumped and dodge the hair before she drew Rebellion and slashed some of the hair that tried to grab her.

The youma growled before she called out, "Come my children! Take this girl so that her life force may be use!"

Several men and a few women appeared out of the shadows, their eyes dazed, and they moved to grab Usagi.

Usagi cursed and jumped away, unable to use her weapon to hurt those possessed. The youma laughed as she appeared behind her. Suddenly a rose flew through the air and hit the youma. "You have done well to fight this youma, but you should retreat young maiden." Tuxedo Kamen said as he leaned on a door. Usagi just glared at the man a bit. What did he know on how to deal with these demons? She was the one that was risking her life. "Shut the hell up prissy-face. I don't see you doing any fighting!" Tuxedo Kamen didn't say anything else, but silently left, with the same mysterious vibe that just pissed Usagi off. The youma managed to dodge a slash from Rebellion, and got the possessed humans to form a shield while trying to bring Usagi down.

'Damn prick, comes in and tells me what to do or congratulates me without even lifting a finger.' Usagi was busy knocking the people out without doing too much damage. Involuntary possession was a pain in the ass to deal with, but these people were victims. She managed to shoot another bullet to clip the youma as she knocked another person out, and jumped above the heads of the possessed people, right in front of the youma. "You just use people like they're nothing. Toying with them as if they're playthings for your amusement." The youma didn't care as it used her hair to attack, but was too slow when compared to Usagi. Usagi made the final blow with a decapitating strike with Rebellion, and just like before, the youma turned to dust.

* * *

Usagi stepped out of the building with Luna waiting for her. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TRANSFORM!?" If cats could cry, Luna was proving it. Tears of worry and anger were streaming down the black cat's face. "Too prove my point." Usagi said.

Luna stared at her, "What point?"

"That I'm not weak or defenseless! That I don't need to transform into Sailor moon every single time a youma shows up. I understand, and am grateful that you're worried about me, but you also got to let me stand on my own two feet."

Luna stared at her, yes she was worried for Usagi's life and she felt helpless when she went off on her own, but part of her agreed with what she had said. She fought well even without transforming into Sailor Moon, and Luna couldn't always be there to help her. Luna just sighed, "Let's go home."

The next day at school everyone was talking about one thing. "I heard Sailor Moon freed those people from that monster's control."

"I'm glad she saved us. I don't think I'm cut out to be a bad boy."

"I wonder what was up with the new outfit, no where near as sexy as her other one."

Usagi eye twitched hearing all of these, she wasn't sure if she should be glad they didn't know it was really her, or be mad they only see what she does as Sailor Moon, even when she was not Sailor Moon. Naru smiled at her friend, even if she didn't know what she was upset about. Umino groaned as he rubbed his head. Usagi was rough on him, although he was glad she got that info to Sailor Moon to free, but he figured if Sailor Moon were in Usagi's place she would not be as rough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to the third installment of Moon May Cry. I hope you all enjoy, and those that reviewed previous chapters, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Message D1-The following story is a work of fiction created from other fictional sources and are not owned by the author. Message D4-****The following story was co-written with another author and must share the credit with: shadowwriter329.**

* * *

**-Chapter 3: The Devil's Rose-**

Within the hidden palace of the darkness where the Youma gathered, Queen Beryl was once again in her throne room, surrounded by youma, and gazing into her dark crystal rod. "Jadeite, what of the life force that is to be presented to our ruler?"

"Queen Beryl, I believe a little more time is needed, but everything is proceeding according to plan." He answered calmly. Beryl looked at him sternly, but also with an air of aloofness as she spoke once more. "Is that so? This plan must work this time." If Jadeite flinched, he didn't show it, but he knew that his queen was unpleased. "Yes. We had some interruptions in the past, but this time I am working with my minion Flowa on this next plan." She seemed somewhat please to hear this as she spoke. "Very well. It is all on your shoulders this time. Remember that well." He agreed before he left. None of the youma noticed a single person that was not to be there. _'So, the means to gain the power of my father isn't here. My search continues, and once I have it, these, 'humans' shall be no more_.' The cloaked man that had mixed in the crowd of youman silently left.

* * *

"Geez Luna, are still mad at me for not transforming into Sailor Moon?" Usagi asked after she put on a pair of red pajamas, a romantic radio program was playing when Usagi cut it on. She then put on a cd and played a rock band, possibly from America. "I was listening to that," Luna muttered before her ears twitch to the rock music. "And yes I can say that I am still mad. I understand the reason but it was still foolish and a little bit selfish. I still have a right to be mad at you."

Usagi gave her a deadpan look, "Get use to it. If you are lucky I _'might'_ transform into Sailor Moon," she stressed the '_might_' to press her point. "If I don't then I suggest you learn to live with it."

Luna turned her head with a huff. _'That attitude is causing a problem. If she does not even want to transform she might get into trouble.'_

* * *

The next day things seem normal. Usagi was late to school and Umino was bugging her again. Although they found that one teacher was late at well today. "Hey Usagi," Naru started, "Did you hear about the new midnight radio show?"

Usagi stared at her. "No, I stopped listening to radio at night and just use CDs. So what is this show about?"

"It's been on for a while at midnight on FM10. The radio show reads a bunch of love letters that are written, and those that get their letters written get a flower broach in return. It's so romantic." Naru gushed at the idea of how romantic the love letters were. Usagi just ignored it a bit. 'Love letters being read on the radio? That's dumb and revealing. That's a person's feelings they're broadcasting.' She thought as their sensei finally stepped. "Is Haruna-sensei alright? She seems sleepy." Usagi whispered as she barely managed to make it to the teacher's desk. "I'll take roll (yawn) now. On second thought, today is a self study." She said yawning some more, but then she suddenly collapsed, sleeping as if she had exhaustion. Usagi noticed something was wrong, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She didn't care as she got a cell phone out and called the paramedics. She explained what happened on the cell phone before putting it up. "Usagi-san, you're not allowed to use a cell phone on school grounds." Umino said, but everyone was pretty worried about the collapsed teacher. "It's an emergency, and the paramedics are on their way."

"It's like that sleeping sickness that I heard my parents talk about."

"Sleeping sickness?" Usagi asked looking at Naru. Naru had a thoughtful expression on her face before answering, "Yeah, a lot of people have been falling asleep for no known reason, and no matter what happens they don't wake up." Usagi thought on what Naru said. Something was, and had a feeling that Luna might be able to help.

* * *

Usagi walked down the street towards the radio station with Luna in her arms. "Do you really think a youma is behind this?" Luna asked.

"I think so. No radio station would read those letters out loud on the air. Some might think it's a nice idea, but I know I don't want who knows how many to listen to my privet thoughts."

Once inside the radio station Usagi found the people in charge of FM10 and asked them the question her needed to know. The woman in charge was confused. "Yes we get letters all the time but we never say them on the air, even if they ask to. Besides we don't even have a talk show at midnight. The night staff simply has the music playing at that time."

"You sure? I heard about it from a friend." The lady in charge shook her head once more. "I'm sure, in fact we've got a bunch of letters right here that I'm going to get rid of." A random woman came up and said she would take care of it before taking off with the letters. "Thanks for letting me know anyway." Usagi sighed and said goodbye to the lady in charge and left the radio studio. Outside Luna asked, "So what now?"

"I guess there is only one thing left, we need to listen to that radio show."

* * *

Jadeite and the youma, disguised as a woman in with short red hair in her early twenties, started to talk. "I never would have thought that the life force of a woman's dreams of love would hold such promise." He said as he held the sphere of life force once more. It seemed larger then the last few times itself. "Yes, lord Jadeite, and the letters keep coming. My flowers will ensure they will have a sweet death with a romantic dream. The foolish humans send in letters without even thinking." The youma said as she revealed a pile of more love letters that were sent in.

* * *

Luna was browsing through the paper when Usagi stepped into the room. "Well, just finished showering off, so next up is that radio program." Usagi said, throwing the towel on a random piece of the floor before grabbing her underwear. "I wish you would behave more lady like. You may be on to something about that radio station, but there's still no reason to be un-lady like. As for the radio, there's something else scheduled in the newspaper for midnight." Usagi turned the radio on, after putting on a pair of red pajama pants, but not quite in full pajama gear as the announcer come on the radio. "Welcome to Midnight Romance. Once again your humble host, J-Dite, will be reading love letters that the lovely maidens wrote. Those whose letters have been read will receive a beautiful flower broach to represent your beauty..."

"So, there really is a midnight romance show." Usagi finished putting on a top, but didn't bother with a bra as the announcer continued. "Our first letter is from one Osaka, Naru-chan."

'This isn't good.' Usagi thought as she caught the radio off. "I might as well get some sleep, but I'm not liking where this could be heading." Luna agreed before she went to bed.

* * *

The next day Usagi eyed the broach that Naru was wearing. "And you got that from the radio station? Why did you even send a letter there anyway?"

Naru blushed, "I guess I sent it a while ago and forgot about it. I never expected it to be read till they started to read them. Did you hear what it said?"

Usagi shook her head, "No I stopped listening after they said your name. I was not going to listen in on something that should be privet." She then got a good look at Naru, "You okay? You look tired."

"I guess I am, I do not know why." Naru said, as she swayed on the bench outside.

Usagi got up and helped her friend to her feet, "We have a bit before class; let's get you to the nurse's office."

Naru swayed before she slumped forward. "Naru!" cried Usagi helping Naru onto the bench. She laid there out cold. Usagi felt her forehead and frowned. Her eyes met the broach in Naru's shirt. Usagi reached out and touched it. She felt a surge of power going through her body and before she knew it she was also out cold on the ground in front of Naru.

Usagi found herself in a ballroom in the middle of some sort of party. She wore a fancy ballroom dress with glittering diamonds around her waist. She was dancing with a man wearing a mask around his eyes. "My sweet Usagi, how beautiful you are tonight. Your hair makes the snow green with envy."

"W-what are you saying? I'm not that pretty!" Usagi stuttered a bit blushing. This was the strangest situation she had been in so far. It was so romantic that she started blushing at herself. "You doubt yourself so much Shirayuki(snow white) Usagi-chan." The masked man said. Then she heard something. 'Usagi.'

"I think I should go." She heard her name called again. She looked around, but was drawn back into the man's arms. She was just about to be kissed before she heard Luna's voice clearly through the dream. "Please wake up Usagi!"

* * *

Usagi woke up in a bed in the nurse's office. With Luna sitting on her with a worried look on her face. "Usagi! Thank the heavens you're all right!" Luna said as she tried to look like she wasn't crying. "A dream." Usagi said as she stood up. "You were dreaming? Of what?"

"It was something romantic, but that Tuxedo Kamen bastard was in it." Usagi then put a hand to her lips before shaking her head once more. "I'm going to gear up before midnight. The bastard that's messing with people like this is going to pay." Luna said nothing, but didn't like the tone of voice that Usagi was using. If Luna could see the eyes on her charge, then she would've seen that the eyes had briefly changed from their usual kind, yet icy blue to a malicious crimson before returning back to their usual blue.

* * *

It was close to midnight when Usagi and Luna went to the radio station once more, Usagi was in the same gear when she took down the fortune-telling youma, including Rebellion strapped to her back. "So, think I should bluff my way in or just break in?"

"I have another suggestion." Luna once again did a flip and like when the medallion appeared, a pen with a ruby encrusted at the top appears. "What's this pen for?" Luna smiled a bit, "This pen can transform your physical appearance into anyone else. There are powers you can use when you're Sailor Moon, and please try to use these abilities." Usagi groaned at the idea, but she thought about trying it out, if Luna could teach her. Luna told her how to use the pen, and Usagi used it to transform into someone that was a special investigator. She flashed a fake badge that had the name 'Toni Redgrave' and she was let in. 'Time to find which room they're broadcasting from and shut them down.' Usagi thought as she looked around the station.

* * *

Usagi took the elevator up to the floor where FM10 was played. She moved slowly and looked around. She could not see anyone and even late at night someone would be around. She walked down the hall and finally found someone. They were however asleep. One was on the controls and other seemed to have fallen from his chair.

The she heard a voice talking. It was a male's voice that was heard on what likes the air. "Now that was a very passionate letter there. And another broach will be sent to you by fellow man in love. We will return as we pick the next of our special letters for all those in love out there. J-Dite will get back to you soon."

Usagi looked around the corner into the booth and found a tall man with blond hair moving from the mike. He looked like a big pretty boy to her. A lady next to him was going though a bunch of letters looking to see what one to do next.

Usagi had enough; she moved quietly into the booth, ignoring the woman and Jadeite. "Listen up people! This is gone one for far too long. This is nothing more then a scam to mess with people. You may think that it's romantic for love letters to be read out for everyone to hear, but it's not! You put your thoughts, feelings, and heart into those letters, and they're meant for the person you care about the most. They're only for those you love, not something to be made a mockery of over the radio for people who do not matter in your love life. Love is for two people who care for one another, not for everyone to now every detail about. Stop this now and have love where it was meant to be."

"I think you're wrecking our show little lady."

"I'm just saying the simple truth, and the fact that the sleeping sickness that's been going around is caused by those damn broaches. I hope you have a soul 'cause I'm sending you to hell for messing with a girl's feelings!" Usagi said as the woman that was handling the letters then transformed into a longhaired monster with roman like dress. It used her powers to break into the room and toss Usagi a bit. "I really don't want to do this, but here goes nothing. Moon prism power, make up!" Usagi then went through the transformation into Sailor Moon, but Rebellion still stayed in its place on her back. "So, you're the interloper that's been interfering with my plans. Dispose of her Flowa!" Jadeite commanded and Usagi fired a few rounds from Ebony and Ivory, with the gun holsters on her hips near the ribbon. 'So, those rumors were true that she uses weapons that can harm youma.' Jadeite thought as Usagi realized there were still innocent people in there. 'Dammit, I got caught up in the moment and forgot about these people. I've got to get them somewhere else.'

"Hey, if you want me come and get me ugly! I've seen pigs that are better looking then your flowers." Usagi taunted, and it worked. The youma was enraged at the insult to her flower broaches and pursued Sailor Moon. Usagi led the youma, with Jadeite observing, to the roof of the building. 'Good, no innocent people will get hurt, and I can get the party started.' The youma growled, but Usagi held up her guns. She fired a few shots and the youma made an effort to avoid the bullets. The youma made her way closer to Usagi to attack. She grabbed several of the flowers on her body and threw them at her. Usagi shot them out of the air before she jumped back as the youma tried a sneak attack. As the youma chased after her Usagi put her guns away, the youma was almost upon her with she drew Rebellion and slashed at the youma.

The youma was going too fast to react and was cut in half. Before the body hit the roof Usagi cut off it head to make sure that it was dead. Jadeite scowled as he watched Flowa turn to dust. 'This girl is becoming a problem.' He thought before he charged forward and lashed out a punch. Usagi barely had time to block it with the flat side of Rebellion. She slid back on the roof. 'Man this guy is a lot tougher then those other guys I have faced.'

She gritted her teeth as she tried to push him back. She shifted her weight and spun to the right. Jadeite was force forward before he jumped away as Usagi tried to slash him with Rebellion. He lashed out with a kick and it caught Usagi's stomach. She gasped for breath as she was knocked back.

Before Jadeite could attack again a rose flew through the air and landed between them. They looked over to the side and Usagi frown, "Great you keep showing up when you're not wanted. You a stalker or something?" she muttered. Tuxedo Kamen said nothing, but Jadeite felt something was up. He seemed to float in the air and summoned a portal of darkness and disappeared. Usagi sighed as she and Luna left the area. "I'm thankful that you did transform into Sailor Moon. Are you having a change of heart?"

"Like I said, don't get too used to it." Usagi said before looking to see where Tuxedo Kamen was, but there was no one there. 'Figures.' She then left to turn in for the night.

* * *

Everyone that had fallen asleep thanks to the broaches, were awake soon enough. Whether the dark force that kept them asleep faded, or that doctors and random people were following Sailor Moon's speech about them was uncertain. What was certain was that Usagi was unusually quiet the entire day. "Is there something on your mind Usagi?" Naru came up to her friend's desk and asked, noticing that she was just staring off into space. Usagi snapped back to attention, "Not really, but now I'm wondering what it's like to be in love." This confused Naru, but she didn't press for more information. They sat at their desks waiting for class to begin, while listening to the boys questioning if Sailor Moon wore her first outfit or the 'non-sexy' outfit. 'Another night, and another day of guys gossiping.' She thought, thankful that everyone had recovered. It would be another day, at least until a youma showed up again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, and welcome to another chapter of Moon May Cry. I'd like to thank those that favorited and reviewed this fic, and ask those that do read to leave a review. If you have complaints then please use constructive criticism. On with the show.**

* * *

**-Chapter 4: The Devil's Pet-**

Usagi was fast asleep, dreaming. The dream had involved her slaying demons, and Tuxedo Kamen showing up to dispel the rest, that is before a loud scream woke her from her slumber. '_Thank kami for that, otherwise it would've been something horrible_.' Usagi got up in her red pajamas and looked around for the source of the screaming. Turned out, it was her half-brother screaming about Luna being in his room. "Why is t-t-that cat in my room?!" He threw his pillow at Luna, but it hit Usagi when she entered the room. "Oh yeah, I forgot you hate cats." She grabbed Luna and stroked her gently before getting close to Shingo, her half-brother, "Now, this is a good reason to keep you around Luna. The squirt won't back-talk to me again when I ask for a favor."

'_I really shouldn't enjoy this, but she knows where and how to pet_.' Luna thought as she purred in Usagi's arms. "Breakfast." Her mother called, and Usagi left with Luna in her arms. Uasgi set Luna down on the floor before she took her seat at the table. Her little brother came down making sure not to look Luna. Uasgi's mother set the food on the table and sat down asking, "So what was that screaming about?"

Uasgi took a bit before she looked at her brother, "Luna got into Shingo's room. He got a little freaked out."

Shingo glared at her, "You were suppose to keep it in your room."

Luna, who was eating some food in her dish, looked at him, 'I_s calling me an 'it' really called for_?'

Uasgi shrugged, "She's a cat they want freedom and to move around. It's not like she is going to hang out in my room all the time if she doesn't want to."

"Now, now enough." Uasgi's mother said. "Uasgi will try and keep Luna out of your room, okay?"

Uasgi shrugged, as she did not care about the matter. Soon enough she was out the door with Luna by her side. "So any reason you went into my little step brother's room."

"No reason, other then I was up late working on this and that, but no matter we have other matters to deal with. We need to find the other senshi, and of course the moon princess. We also need to work on that attitude of your, it is not one in the presence of a princess." Luna said. '_More like an attitude for a princess_.'

Uasgi snorted, like she cared about that. Usagi then went on to school and parted ways from Luna. She was on time for once, and didn't have to do any punishment work.

* * *

It was a break time as Usagi leaned next to the wall with Naru nearby. "Geez, Shingo's being a pain in the ass about Luna." Naru could sympathize a bit, as she knew about the cat. "Well, I just don't know why he's so scared of cats."

"I think he's still has a grudge from when he was a kid. A cat bit his nose and ran off."

"Just be thankful it was a cat and not an alligator." Umino decided to come right in the conversation, and that got their attention. "When I was a baby, my mom forgot to close the latch and I got snapped by one." That suddenly put the story on a lot less interesting since she and Naru wouldn't think a mother would let an alligator close to him as a baby, and there was a mention of a latch or clasp. "That wouldn't happen to be an alligator skin bag or purse would it?"

"It's sometimes called that." He laughed as the two girls just glared at him before taking their seats for the next class.

* * *

Luna sighed as the day went on. She hated that she had to wait until school was over. She approved of Usagi getting a higher education, but she wish that it did not take as long. She remembered how Shingo reacted to her this morning when she went into his room to see and understand Usagi's family better. She felt bad about how Shingo reacted and she felt like she needed to make it up to him. Usagi would be hanging out with her friends so she could be gone a few hours. Luna jumped down from the wall she was sitting on and headed to where Shingo's school was.

Shingo was coming out of school with his friends by his side. "So what got you all freaked out Shingo?"

"Just my sis got this cat that freaked me out this morning." Shingo said before a 'meow' stopped him. He turned to see Luna walking slowly towards him. She stiffed and backed away. Luna came closer before she rubs herself on his leg. Shingo back away while Luna looked up at him. She tried to get closer when she was picked up around the middle.

One of Shingo's friends then place her on the ground before giving her a gentle push away from him, "No, no kitty, Shingo doesn't want to play now."

Luna watched them walk away, not wanting to try her luck. Figuring it might be better to get back to Usagi, Luna started to walk down the street. A few blocks away Luna saw a shop that caught her interest, "Pet Shop Perfume?" she walked by to talk to Usagi about going there later.

Shingo and his friend came by the shop and entered the shop while Luna passed by.

* * *

Shingo and the girl had entered the shop and started looking around. They saw that it had a lot of clear cages that had a single creature. It was a strange looking creature as it was as small as a cat, had shaggy fur yet it's adorable face was still seen, it had rabbit like ears, but the oddest thing about it was the fact that it had a scent like perfume. A lady with red hair and a green dress walked towards the two kids. "Oh, I see that you have taken an interest in our pets. Is there any way I can help you?"

"Um, what kind of animal is this?" Shingo asked as the lady smiled. "Oh, that's an animal that is unique to our store, the Chanela. It's an odd animal that can create a perfume like scent, and it seems to like you." Shingo listened and then looked at the animal's eyes directly, his eyes glazed after a brief flash of light. "I'd like to buy this Chanela."

"Me too, but it's a little expensive." Shingo's classmate said as the woman had an odd expression before returning to her kind looking smile. "Oh, just bring the money when you can, and you can bring your Chanela's home today."

* * *

Shingo carried the cage with the Chanela towards the house with the same daze look in his eyes. Usagi came around the corner with Luna in her arms. The scowl on her face showed her mood. Luna kept saying of how she had to find the other senshi when she had no idea how to even find them nor did she feel like finding them. Usagi then noticed what her half-brother was carrying. "What's that?"

Shingo looked at them, "This is our new pet, our _only_ pet."

Luna stared at the Chanela and frown with her ears drooped with that comment. She knew that Shingo did not like her but to say that she is not the pet anymore. Even if it was somewhat demeaning of her, she did get use to the title of family pet.

Usagi looked at the Chanela wondering what the hell it was. Shingo went into the front gate first when he was sent flying backwards. He landed on his butt and the cage was dropped. Usagi knelt down to check at her half-brother. A screeching sound as heard and both Usagi and Luna turned toward the dropped cage. The Chanela was trashing as its body began to catch on fire and burn. Soon it turned to ash.

Once it was gone Shingo sat up rubbing his head, "What happen?" he asked before he freaked out when Luna got closer to help comfort him. Usagi push her out of the way to get her brother to focus, "The wards went off. Seems that whatever you were carrying was dark, and had intention to harm our family. What was that thing, and where did you get it?"

Shingo thought about it, "I don't remember really, sorry."

Usagi sighed, "It's okay. Lets get inside, and we keep this our little secret." Shingo nodded after Usagi winked at the last part.

* * *

The youma were gathered around Beryl, who was gazing into her crystal ball, once more. "Humans have many desires. How foolish." Jadeite appeared once more and bowed, "Yes, my queen. Iguani has done well with the current plan." Just then, the same woman from the pet store, materialized in a flame. "Why aren't you tending the store?" Jadeite asked, hoping to avoid an embarrassment in front of his queen. "Forgive my intrusion Queen Beryl and Lord Jadeite, but something has happened to one of my creations." This got their interest. "Tell me what has happened?" Beryl demanded, causing the woman to tremble. "One of my creations was destroyed a few moments ago. I do not yet know the cause, but perhaps I may find out."

"It does not matter, continue with the plan." Beryl commanded and they faded out of the room. '_This news disturbs me_.' She thought as she continued gazing into the dark crystal orb on the rod.

* * *

Usagi and Naru met up in class the next day and noticed how many people now had new pets. "Wow, those Chanela's sure are popular." Naru said, but Usagi couldn't help but feel that they were not right.

Usagi looked at one of the pets that one of her classmates had. "So what do you feed this thing? I mean it has a diet right?"

The girl nodded before she petted her pet on the head. "The store owner said that they don't need a special diet, as they don't eat anything. They make the perfect pets."

Usagi narrowed her eyes at the little creature. She knew they were evil as the wards around her house destroyed it, and the fact that they didn't. But she needs to know where they came from. "So where can I got one of these?"

The girl smiled, "In a sweet little shop call Pet Shop Perfume. They have a bunch of these cute little things."

Usagi want to gag at that. That shop sounded pure evil to her by that name alone. Then the Haruna-sensei came into the room. "Okay now turn to page…what is that?" she asked pointing to the Chanela.

The owner of said Chanela looked at her sensei before she smiled. "Oh sensei this is my Chanela, isn't he cute?"

Usagi felt like gagging when Haruna sensei walked towards the student with the Chanela. "Yes I will not deny that it is cute but pets are not permitted on school grounds. I will take him for now and-" Haruna sensei was about to pick up the Chanela when the student reacted crying "NOOOO!" Haruna was then pushed to the ground before the girl picked up her Chanela. "I'm leaving, I don't need anything but my Chanela!" There were multiple agreements and the students that bought Chanela's were leaving the school with the pet. Usagi helped Haruna-sensei get back on her feet. "I don't understand why? They were such good kids before."

"I have a feeling it's not their fault sensei." Usagi then went back to her seat for the day to go on.

* * *

It was after school when Usagi saw the pet shop mentioned. "Pet Shop Perfume? It's about as gaudy sounding as the House of Fortune looked." Usagi said to no one in particular, but she wasn't really sure if she should enter. '_Alright, do I spring the trap to make sure what happened, or do head home now and possibly make an ass of myself later_.'

"Oh, it's the Odanga head." Came a male voice that Usagi didn't like. "You again? You stalking me or something?" Usagi turned to see the same dark haired young man that seemed to show up from time to time. "No, but I think that perfume doesn't suit someone like you."

"You should stop insulting people, and I think I will check the place out. Don't need your permission." She said as she walked in the store with her middle finger in the air, frustrating him once more.

* * *

Shingo went into the house still thinking about what happen the other day. The Chanela could have done anything with his family if it was not for the wards. He didn't tell his mother as she would worry but he was more worried for his sister. He knew that she would look into to this.

He walked towards his room and saw Luna running right by. He stared wondering where she was going, and what was that golden broach thing in her mouth? He peeked inside his sister's room and notice that her guns and sword she usually takes with her are still there. Now he knew his sister and he felt like it was wrong that she forgot them. He ran over and was about to pick up Rebellion when he stopped.

He knew that the sword was cursed, in a manner, so only she, or a strong willed person, can use them, and he get pulled over by the police with the guns. He may be her half-brother but he wasn't sure that he wouldn't be affected. He looked around and found a couple of old blankets on the bed. He grabbed one and holding it over his hand he picked up her sword, Rebellion. He then wrapped it in the blanket and picked up the guns and wrapped them in a different blanket as well.

He held the wrapped sword and guns into a bag, and walked over to the closet and pulled out a sealed glass jar with a cross on its cap. He placed it in the bag with guns. And then ran out the door before his mother saw him.

* * *

Usagi eyed the owner as she walked into the shop. She noticed that all they had were Chanela. The owner smiled and held up a Chanela, "Welcome I bet you wish to have a Chanela like your friends. This one should be perfect for you as it's the cutest in the store, perfect for a lovely young lady like you, and I can make a special deal for you."

Usahi gave her a blank look. "I am not here for some stupid evil little rabbit rat thing. I want to," that was as far as she got as she caught the eyes of the Chanela that was push in front of her face. She felt weird and she could not help but thing how cute that little thing was.

Luna ran through the open door and slammed right into Usagi. Eye contract was broken and Usagi was free. "Thanks Luna, and you get that wish for a transformation. Moon prism power make up!" Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon, after grabbing the broach, once more, but she would've preferred her read coat and black corset instead. '_Still feels like a hentai character, even though without the coat I might look like a high class whore_.' She thought to herself as the woman then looked at the now transformed Sailor Moon. She then transformed into a purple skinned cross between a lizard and a woman. "So, Sailor Moon has shown up."

"That's right, I'm the girl from the dark and light side of the moon who'll make the angels scream and the devils cry!" Usagi flexed her fingers ready to take her on, but she knew that she didn't have her weapons. "I am the youma Iguani, and you won't slay me like you have the others. Attack her my children!" The various people that had bought a chanela started to mutate into a twisted cross of a lizard and themselves and chased Usagi. '_Dammit! I can't just hurt them; they're all victims of that demon._' She then started getting them to chase her while stalling them. '_If only I had some holy water then I ca-_'

"Usagi-nee, catch!" Shingo then showed up at the door and recognized Usagi immediately. He saw her face, and that almost no normal person he knew had naturally white hair. He tossed Usagi's custom guns to her, and her blanketed sword. Usagi caught the guns and put them in the holsters near the ribbon on her before catching the sword on her back. "Thanks Shingo; looks like I'm rubbing off on you." She said with a smirk as he noticed the gathering hoard of possessed and mutated customers that charged at her. "Eat this!" He said before tossing the bottle. "A brat that thinks he can defeat me?" Usagi noticed the bottle and smirked. "Jackpot!" She then shot the bottle with Ebony, shattering it and spilling the contents across the room. The youma was completely drenched and started to scream burning, while the possessed people felt a slight burn before falling unconscious returning to their normal selves. "What is this stuff?"

"It's holy water you bitch!" Usagi said before grabbing Rebellion. She jumped into the air and swung at the youma. Said youma was just able to dodge the fatal blow, but its arm was still cut off. It screamed and lashes out but Usagi blocked it with Rebellion. Then more of the Chanela appeared in their lizard form and swarmed at her.

Usagi replaced her sword and pulled her guns out and started to shoot as many of the lizards' creatures, turning them to ash. "You youma are all the same. Too weak to fight me head on so you hide behind whatever minion or human shield. It's amazing that you even show your true form if you act like this."

The youma screamed in anger as more chanela showed up. Behind the service counter Shingo peek over to see how his sister was doing. He knew his sister was good, but she was really kicking butt. He heard a growl and saw another one of the chanela behind him growling and bearing his teeth. He leaped at Shingo as he screamed before a black blur shot by and knocked the chanela out of the air. Shingo looked down as Luna stood before him hissing with her fur sticking up.

Usagi heard the scream and looked over just in time to see Luna save Shingo. She shot the Chanela before she push forward while putting her guns away. She drew Rebellion and swung at the mass of Chanelas. They were slain with ease, and she ran forward. She moved through the mass of Chanela twirling, cutting and dodging all the while making it look so easy.

The youma watched as Usagi got closer. When she felt like this went on too far she lunged forward and went to claw her face off. It happen so fast Shingo and Luna missed it. One second Usagi was running at the Youma, and the next she was behind it with her sword moved to her side like she swung it. Nobody moved before the youma jerked and started to turn to dust with a line across her chest, "Im..possible," she muttered before she fell and was gone.

Usagi replaced Rebellion as the rest of the Chanela started to scream and turn to ash. She walked over to Luna and Shingo and gave a smirk, "Thanks squirt."

Shingo smiled before, to Usagi and Luna's surprise, picked Luna up and carried her in his arms. "No problem sis. I'm glad I could help."

They started for the door. "You know that you I'm not taking you with me the next time these youma right?"

He nodded before he looked at her "I guess I was wrong about Luna, she is pretty cool."

Usagi snort, "Lets not go too far." She then looked at him before she kicked the door open. "Let's not tell mom about this."

Shingo nodded as they exit the store. A figure in a blue coat and hood watched the entire fight, and he growled out. "Youma, they do not have a place in this world. Usagi is getting stronger, although I cannot even understand why you even fight to protect those _humans_ when you should be ruling them." The figure spat out the word humans as if it was venom, and then left elsewhere.

* * *

They got home easily enough, and Usagi wasn't in her Sailor Moon attire. "We're home." Usagi called out, with Luna sitting on Shingo's shoulder. "Oh, Shingo, it looks like you're getting along with Luna now." Ikuko, the blue haired matriarch of the Tsukino family, said as Luna dropped down and followed Usagi to her room. "Yeah, she's pretty cool." Luna and Usagi left for her room, but Luna had something on her mind. Almost as soon as Usagi put her guns and Rebellion down, Luna jumped on Usagi's bed and looked at her. "Usagi, I have a few questions that I want to know. Shingo had a Chanela, but it was destroyed before he even made it. How did that happen?" Usagi plopped on the bed next to her before sighing. "The chanela was destroyed because of the wards around the house, because the creature was evil and was going to hurt the family. The sword is a memento of my birth father and I wouldn't get near it if I _were_ you, it has negative effects on people."

"Then why do you use it if you wouldn't want me to get near it?" Luna asked, Usagi had a cocky smirk on her face when she answered. "That's because I'm _not_ you. I've got something that makes me immune. Good night, sleep tight, and don't touch my sword." Luna was shocked as Usagi simply plopped down and went to sleep, leaving her to ponder what exactly who Usagi's birth father was.


	5. Chapter 5

In the castle of the Dark Kingdom, Jadeite was once again proposing a plan. "Queen Beryl, humans are forced to study to show value in society. Day after day they study and suffer, especially in Japan."

"Then there are those women that are called 'Academic Mothers' who push their children mercilessly, yes I know of this." Beryl said, letting him continue. "Humans attempt to increase status among themselves by sending their children to the best academical environments. Until college, after college I am unsure of what is to happen next, but I believe we can use their drive to succeed academically to gather energy."

"Proceed, and ensure that it is more successful then last time." Jadeite knew of when his plan involving the chanela failed. He vanished and readied the next plan.

* * *

Usagi was at home lying on her bed with her radio blaring with rock and roll. Her mother then came into the room and turned it down. Usagi looked up at her. "Did you do your homework? Because if you didn't then it's not time to be lying around listening to music!" Ikuko said.

Usagi groaned, "I did my homework already, I am not stupid to leave it the last minute."

Luna came in now that the roaring music, not that she would ever call it that, had stopped. "I believe you should be studying not listening to this dribble that you call music." Usagi just ignored her for a bit, turned the radio back on, and sang along. "See the war, see me rule! See the mirror you'll see a fool." Luna jumped on the on the stop button, and finally got Usagi's attention. "Hey! I was listening to that!" Luna just puffed herself a bit. "I think you need to hit the books not the radio or CD!" Usagi just shrugged once more and Luna decided to leave for a while. _'I must say that she is quite uncooperative on things. I would prefer that she gets a decent education.'_

* * *

It was still night when Luna snuck into the Crown Arcade center. She slinked around to the Sailor-V game. "Welcome to the Sailor-V game! Please touch the screen to continue." Luna placed a paw on the machine. "This is special agent Luna reporting. Secret password: The rabbit in the moon makes rice cakes." The screen image changed to a multi-colored sphere of light as a voice from the screen replied. "Password verified. Welcome Agent Luna. Please submit your report."

"Sailor Moon has proven to be a capable fighter, but I have some reservations." Luna said, waiting for a response. "Please, clarify. What are your concerns?"

"She is arrogant, foul-mouthed, and carries a bad attitude in general. Although, she does have some good points, and she does seem to know what she's doing."

"Very well, and your search for the senshi?" The voice asked as Luna shook her head. "I have not found them yet, and am searching when I can."

"Very well. We have a request. This girl has been giving off an abnormal amount of energy." A picture of a girl with blue hair and eyes with a bob-cut style hair was shown on the screen. "There is a chance that she is a youma. Investigate with caution." The screen went dead and Luna went back to the Tsukino residence to sleep, unaware that a young teen around fourteen in a blue duster and a hood was watching her. _'Hmm, what are you up too? You should be grateful that it wouldn't serve a purpose to end you now cat.'_ He vanished as quickly as he appeared.

* * *

The next day Usagi was checking the mock exam scores, and she was in the top ten. "Sugoi, Usagi-chan, you're really smart." Naru said as some of the few friends Usagi had gathered around her. "I never knew you studied."

"I do it when I can, but it's hard for me to focus on studying. Besides, it's only a mock exam."

"You must be a genius if you can reach rank 9 in the entire school, but I'd be really impressed if you could beat Mizuno Ami." Ayumi said.

Usagi looked at her, "Who?"

Ayumi then pointed to said girl, just looking out in the schoolyard. "She transferred from a academy for geniuses. I wonder why she is here now."

"Maybe it was a family issue or something. It does not really matter." Usagi said.

Naru watched her, "She seem lonely, maybe we should talk to here and give her a warm welcome."

Usagi shrugged but agreed anyway. "H-hold on. I hear that she's one of those 'I'm better then you' type of people."

"Geez, Chika-san. You know that's how rumors start. I'll at least say hi." Usagi said as her friends, other then Naru, were worried. Ami Mizuno herself was just looking out the window. _'These people will just spread rumors about me. It's not like I left because I'm a reject from what they call a 'brain farm'._' She thought without realizing that Usagi was coming towards her. "Yo, name's Tsukino Usagi. I heard you transferred here."

"Yes, and what do you want." Ami asked a little harshly, overhearing Ayumi and Chika talking about her as if she wasn't there. "Hey, I'm just trying to say that maybe you could use a friend. How 'bout we talk more at lunch. Congrats on getting number one. Maybe you can share some study tips." The bell rang and Usagi hurried back to class with Naru. Ami decided to contemplate having lunch with the strange girl.

* * *

When lunch came Usagi and Naru sat down next on a bench outside, "Ami we heard that you got the top ranking congratulations."

Ami nodded in thanks, "Well you two did well, Usagi is the 9th in the ranking and you Naru are the 15th. You two are doing very well."

Usagi shrugged, "I'm happy with where I am and that's what matters. Mom would probably want me to try to get a higher ranking though."

Ami nodded at that logic, "It never hurts to try and do better."

Naru then asked, "So Ami, why did you transfer here?"

Ami went quite as she chewed some of her food, "I needed a break and badly." Seeing as she had their attention, she went on, "Contrary to what some people think, I am not a natural genius. I studied my hardest and gained my intelligence because I have a goal, and that goal was to be as great as my mother. She is a doctor and I have a great respect for and I wish to become someone just like her. That is the reason why I spend all of my time studying. Unfortunately, high intelligence often means high expectations and Brighten Academy is no different. The teachers of the academy often pushed me for achievements, but not necessarily in the direction that I want. Not to mention that it was hard making friends when everyone seemed more interested in scholastics rather than socializing.

That is the reason why I transferred from a private academy to a public school, where the expectations were not as high and students talked about more than scientific theorems and algebraic equations. Here I could possibly make friends, something I could not do at Brighten." Ami took a deep breath as she had kept that in for a long time now.

Usagi looked at the girl and gave a rare, depends on who you ask, smile. Placing a hand on our shoulder she said, "That took a lot of courage to do. It shows that you have what it takes. Besides, I think you don't have to worry about making friends, right Naru?"

Naru nodded, offering the girl a smile. Ami smiled back feeling better then she did since she got here.

* * *

School eventually ended, and Luna was tailing Ami. Usagi and Naru had some time to kill. '_Alright, time to begin_.' Luna thought as she rushed Ami and leapt in the air. Ami was surprised at first, but she wasn't hurt and then got a good look at the cat. "Oh, hello there neko-chan. If my apartment didn't ban animals, then I would take you home." Ami rubbed Luna in a soft way under her chin, and Luna liked the attention. _'Wow, she's as good as Usagi in the petting department. I really shouldn't act like this._'

"Why the hell you bothering Ami Luna?" The two turned and saw that Usagi and Naru were there. Luna dashed towards the silver haired girl and was picked up. "It's not nice to jump on people ya know."

"Oh, she's your cat Tsukino-san?"

"You can call me Usagi. We're friends aren't we?" Ami thought about Usagi's statement, but would like to be called her friend. "You play games?" Usagi asked, with Ami unsure where she was going with it.

* * *

Usagi was rapidly tapping the buttons, but making sure not to break the Sailor V game, until she was killed in the game. "Dammit, I almost had it." Usagi then turned to the bluenette. "Would you like to give it a try, Ami?"

The girl blinked for a second. "Well, I have never played video games before."

"C'mon Ami, give it a try." Naru said. "I'm sure that you'll do great."

Usagi nodded giving the girl a smile. Her new friend encouragement gave Ami a bit of a confidence boost. So Ami took to the game and began playing. The two girls watched intently as the bluenette started to rack up a decent score.

"Wow, you're doing pretty good for a first time player." Usagi commented as she continued to watch.

"It's pretty fun." Ami replied as she continued to pile on the points.

"Wow, would you look at that."

A fairly large crowd had gathered around them. Wondering why everyone was watching so intently, they turned to the bluenette playing the game, and promptly went wide eye at what they was seeing. The girl was completely focused on the screen as she blasted her way through the hordes of enemies and as of now had accumulated a score of over one hundred thousand points, only a few thousand points away from the all-time high score. Usagi was stunned at how good she was doing and on her first try.

Soon enough Ami defeated the high score and was still going. People cheered wondering how high she will go. It was then did Ami look at her watch and cried out, "Oh no, I'll be late!" This however caused her avatar to take a hit and die.

While the crowd reacted to the end of an impressive game run, with shock at how high the new score was, and disappointment that she did not go any further. Ami grabbed her bag and attempted to push her way through the bystanders, only to get her bag caught on something and burst open. As Ami dropped to her knees to retrieve her items, Usagi added A-M-I to the name for the high score before she pushed past the people and knelt down to help her.

"Hold on, Ami. What's the big rush?" Usagi asked as she handed a pencil box to the bluenette.

"I've got to get to my computer course." Ami responded with a smile.

Usagi was taken aback by this, "Seriously, more schooling?"

Ami nodded. "Yes. It's a special computer course that is offered only twice a week for three hours at a time."

Usagi just chuckled nervously over her friends drive for academics. "I think she dropped this." Naru said as she picked up a floppy disk. It had the label 'Crystal Disk'. "I'll return it to her, she might need this. You head on home Naru."

* * *

Usagi and Luna walked along to the Crystal Cram School's location; with Naru not around them, Luna and Usagi were free to talk. "I keep telling you that there's no way Ami's a youma."

"I'm still holding my suspicions. She exhibits a large energy reading that just isn't normal." The duo was at the cram school's entrance when Usagi sighed. "Lun, just because someone gives off an aura doesn't mean that they are monsters. Well, this is the place, and damn, they do seem pretty high-end for something that's new."

"Finally decided to study, eh odanga head?" She could tell who said that. "Great, it's the jerk that keeps insulting me. Who the hell are you, my stalker?"

"My name's Mamoru Chiba you Odanga head, and I'm not stalking you!"

"Yeah right, you've been stalking me you creepy bastard!"

"Not as creepy as talking to your cat." The now named Mamoru retorted back, but he then figured something was different since he overheard two voices. "Did that cat talk back to you?" Luna was really nervous, as she didn't think there was anyone around. "Yeah right, cats don't talk, I'm getting the hell away from you jerkass!" She then grabbed Luna and took off faster then normal, it would've been considered inhumanly possible.

* * *

Usagi was still seething when they got to the computer lab. "Why are we here?" Luna asked, after she made sure no one was around. She did not want to make the same mistake again.

"Cause I want to check out this disk Ami dropped, and I rather not go back after dealing with that asshole. He makes me want to shoot him with my guns, him. That Tuxedo Mask asshole as well."

Usagi set Luna down as she put the disk in the computer. Luna looked at Usagi as it booted up, "You really should watch your language young lady, and you can't just go hurting people that annoy you."

_'Even if it seems like a good idea.'_ Luna thought to herself as she had a few people that really got under her skin.

The computer signaled its user that the disk had been accessed, and was starting the program. The two watched the monitor as information began to flash on the screen.

"This doesn't look much like of a learning program to me." Usagi stated as her eyes scanned through the contents of the program. "Wait, what was that?" Luna asked her ears twitching.

Suddenly, a noise began to emanate from the computer that quickly caught her attention. "What the hell?" Usagi exclaimed as she listen to the sound.

It seemed to be some kind of high-pitched ringing sound that the program seemed to be generating, which was quite an interesting phenomena considering that the computer that they were using didn't appear to have speakers connected to it.

"What's going on here?" Usagi questioned out loud as she looked at Luna.

"I do not know but listen. There is something else there." Both tried to listen and within the sound a sound, and within that sound a message was heard: _Give your energy and mind to the Dark Kingdom_.

"Well that's it, Ami is a youma!" Luna said.

"Or a victim, remember the other cases we had with them. Does that mean Naru, Umino and the other people are youma as well?" Usagi asked as she took out the disk and snapped it. "We need to get Ami out of that cram school." Usagi grabbed Luna and ran off to rescue the people that were lured into the trap.

* * *

Ami was getting her thing ready for the session out of her bag. She was almost done when she notice the disk the school gave her was missing, "Oh no, I must have dropped it at the arcade. I hope I can find it later." She puts her bag away and got sigh, "I guess I can manage one session without it, I just hope the professor does not notice and I get in trouble."

The session went on and it was going well. The professor did not seem to notice that Ami did not have the disk and the headache she had this week was gone.

Usagi and Luna were in front of the cram school. "Alright, time to get to work. Moon Power: transform me into a nurse at a university!" The transformation continued and Usagi become a shorthaired nurse with a nametag that, like her investigator transformation, had the name Toni Redgrave. "Time to stop what's going on!" She rushed in saying that there was someone that was sick.

* * *

Usagi found the classroom and rushed in. "Everyone needs to get out of here now! There's been a biological incident!" The students didn't seem to believe her, and only one got up. "There has!?" That was Ami, and she seemed fine. Until the teacher of the class came up, "You're lying! There has been no incident that would hurt the students, so leave at once!" Usagi smirked before pointing to the professor. "Is that so miss youma! You're the cause of the decline in students health!" She went for her usual weapons, but stopped. _'Dammit! I left my gear at home, and I don't think Shingo's going to like trying to explain why the hell a girl of fourteen would have a sword and a pair of guns.'_

"Moon prism power make up!" Usagi then transformed into Sailor Moon once more, but the holsters that appeared on the back of her skirt for guns were empty. Ami was shocked to see Sailor Moon in front of them when she suddenly found a hand grabbing on to her mouth and dragged her back. The girl glanced over her shoulder to see that her very own teacher holding her in place with inhuman strength.

The woman's appearance had changed during her little rant as her body became taller, her skin turned red, her hair became an ash black while rising up to form a t-shape style, her clothes disappeared revealing a black leotard made of fur and, just like with the others, a large x-shaped scar appeared on her face.

_'Apparently, the information wasn't quite right.'_ Luna thought as the youma continued to hold Ami by the neck. "I am the youma of knowledge, Garoberon, and this 'genius girl' shall sacrifice her life, knowledge, and intellect to our great ruler!" The youma said, transforming into a crimson skinned creature, while still retaining feminine features.

"What makes you think I will let you?" Usagi asked as she got into her fighting stance.

The youma smirked as several students stood up, under her control. "Question one; what is the difference between Meteor, Meteorite and Meteoroid?"

Usagi looked at her, "Right, like I am going to answer some stupid question for your entertainment."

"BAKA! If you don't know the answer, then die!" Papers, that appeared to be tests, suddenly materialized and were thrown at the Usagi. She managed to dodge. _'So, this is what she meant by 'Youma of knowledge'.'_

Several students attempted to grab her but she jumped and flipped over them while she avoided more papers shooting at her. Usagi sighed, "Fine, meteors are the rocks in space the fly around but never enters earth atmosphere. Meteorites are meteors that enter earth's atmosphere and burn up in it. And meteoroids are meteorites that survive the trip through the atmosphere and crash lands to earth."

The papers vanished but Usagi still had to avoid the other students. The youma growled out at the right answer. "Name all the planets in the solar system and one feature each that is unique to only that planet."

"Mercury is the closest to the sun, Venus is the same size as earth. Damn." Garoberon sent papers and the possessed students started to grab at Usagi, and she couldn't shoot the youma and be done with it. _'Dammit, what a time to be without my weapons.'_ She thought as the youma began to shove Ami towards a computer screen. "Now, this 'genius girl' shall sacrifice her life and knowledge to the grand master!" Nothing happened for a bit, but then Ami's forehead started to shine and a strange crest appeared. _'That mark!'_ Luna thought as she noticed the mark itself. Ami was then tossed down while Usagi got fed up with the grabbing and lightly punched them to get them off. "Can't answer a question without some bastard's grabbing at me." Usagi was now worried as the youma shifted an arm into an axe. "If I can't gather your life force and knowledge, then I'll just take your brain!" A strange wand like object the size of a pen slid towards Ami. "Use that item to transform and fight! Use the phrase: Mercury power make up!" Ami grabbed the wand like thing, and had to dodge as the axe came down. She then stared at the youma with determination. "Mercury power make up!" She transformed into a sailor uniform, like Usagi's, but it was primarily an aquatic blue. She was unsure what to do now, but Luna helped her out. "You can use the spell Shaboon Spray! Just feel for it and say those words." Ami heard Luna and thought of a plan to work with the spell. "Shaboon Spray!" Ami said, after gathering some magical energy into her hands. The room got very misty and the temperature began to drop.

The mist was getting thicker and making it hard to see. The youma look around trying to find here pray. Then she heard Ami's voice from in the mist. "You used our quest for higher knowledge against us! I will not allow such a being to be forgiven!"

The youma smirked, "Then don't forgive me and die!" she shouted before she thrusted her hand forward. Instead of Ami her hand went right through a computer screen.

Luna use her case senses to find Usagi. Usagi growled out before she felt Luna next to her, "Luna how can I beat it, my weapons are at home."

"Well it is a good thing you have another weapon." Luna said.

Usagi blinked, "I do?"

Luna nodded, "Yes your tiara."

Usagi gave her a deadpan look, "My tiara?"

"Yes, you take it and focus your energy into it. Then you throw it while saying, Moon Tiara Action."

Usagi took off her tiara and looked at it before giving Luna another deadpan look, "No way in hell I am doing that."

Luna looked shocked, "But you must. It is the only way."

_'And I rather you use this then those foul weapons. This is perfect for you, and better then those guns or sword.'_

Usagi groaned, "Only this one time and if you mention it I will have some new fur skin boots."

Luna gulped at that, but Usagi got up and focused her energy into the tiara and it became a golden disk. She caught sight on the youma through the mist, "moon tiara action," usagi said in a dead and quiet tone, like she rather hadn't said anything at all.

She threw the disk at the youma. The disk hit the youma and she screamed before she turned to dust. Luna smiled at the victory at both the youma and Usagi using her light powers without those foul weapons.

Usagi noticed and did not like the smirk and gave the cat a light kick to show her what she thinks. "I don't plan on using that stupid tiara weapon again!" Usagi said as she and Ami had gotten out of their senshi forms and watched the setting sun on the roof. "I'm still surprised you're Sailor Moon, and it seems the rumors about you using a sword and guns are false." Usagi sighed at Ami's comment, but she couldn't fault her. Rumors sometimes got out of control with very few being truthful. "That's true. I do use a sword and pair of guns for the most part. Next time I'm not leaving them at home."

"I prefer you not to use them at all. I don't like the feel of that sword."

"I'm using Rebellion whether you like it or not! It's the only thing I have left of my father other then my pendant!" Usagi then looked towards the sky, but that confused Ami and Luna. "I thought Tsukino Kenji was your father."

"He's my stepfather Luna. Shingo was born from mom's marriage with Kenji-san. I respect the man, but he's not my birth father. Let's fight the youma together Ami." Usagi offered, but suddenly felt something and got a serious face and looked around. She felt something demonic, yet it wasn't. 'Something's not right.'

"Is something wrong?" Ami asked worriedly. Hoping there wasn't another youma, but Usagi just looked around. "I hope not, but for now let's get the hell out of here. I just feel like we're being watched."

The room seemed empty expect for the students that were passed out but healthy. Hidden in the shadows a young teen around fourteen in a blue duster and a hood was watching the whole fight, even through the mist. _'Another failure for the youma, and they are so weak that that my sister in that state could beat them. I must admit I would never imagine my sister using an attack like that, but still, I guess this was just a rare treat to see. It is a shame that your new teammate is a lowly human, but I'm still closer to the goal.'_


End file.
